Flight of the Wave
by actuallyno-iquitefancyyou
Summary: Summary: Possible multi fic based on episode moments throughout Season 3 so characters are subject to change. Rated: T-M, starts off with Emma and Hook with the others in Neverland so their names are in the character spots. REDONE AND RE UPLOADED!
1. 60 Seconds

_AN: Redo of my first draft of my fic, it only occurred to me after wards that there wasn't basically any real story-line in the mix of it, so after I deleted it I restarted from scratch. This one is going to be more eventful then what I originally had so there is more substance to it. _

_As I stated before this is my first multi chapter so chapter uploads are going to be slow but will still be updated around the Sunday-Monday mark and if I don't have anything worth publishing yet then it will most likely be uploaded later on. But for now. Just read and enjoy and Review! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything belongs to ABC, the only thing I really play around with is the dialogue._

_Summary: Possible multi fic based on episode moments throughout Season 3 _

_Rated: T-M_

_Notes: With every episode that plays, fic will be based on that certain FT character and his or her story-line. _

_~1~_

**_60 Seconds_**

Thunder roared and lightning answered with an echoing crack in the distance. The waves were hitting the side of the ship with a great impact of force, over and over again.

Emma watched on helpless and tired as the screams raged on in utter madness. Thinking on her feet she looked over the side of the Jolly Roger, measuring both distance and wave height.

Lips pressed together in determination, she grabbed onto the ropes and hoisted herself up. Looking over her shoulder and without saying a word she let herself fall.

With all the commotion going on everyone stopped what they were doing as they heard the faint echo of the splash.

Snow, with fear lacing her voice asked. "What happened?"

"Isn't it obvious? While we were all bickering and bitching Emma went over in the hopes of breaking it up and shutting us up." Regina spat.

Charming rounded on Hook. "This is your fault."

"How in the bloody hell is it my fault?"

"That is neither here nor there! Someone pull her up." Snow shouted.

Both Charming and Hook reached for the ropes. Charming's eyes were full of warning. "Not a chance."

Hook stared back at him. "And risk another punch to the face? Not what I was thinking. You go and I'll pull you both up."

Snow's eyes went wide out of her growing fear and Charming, catching her gaze sighed.

"Alright, fine."

Ropes tightly tied around his waist, Charming gave one last glance toward Snow and plunged into the glacial water.

* * *

Emma's whole body sagged as she headed farther down. Millions of things were running through her clouded head. Water filled her ears and it was getting hard to breathe. An aching pain formed in her chest as if she was her own ticking bomb running out of time.

Icy tendrils ran up her numb spine and wrapped around her whole body and Emma felt as if she were floating. A light suddenly appeared behind her eyes, guiding her to the end of the tunnel. And the grip around her only got tighter.

Moments later Emma's shoulder fell against the floorboards of the ship, eyes shut, body immobile. Everyone stood around her watching with expressions that ranged from disbelieving calm and out right shock. The only person who wasn't crowded around her was Hook.

As he watched her lying there from a distance, pictures flashed through his mind over and over again of Milah on the ground, stone still as he knelt by her helpless, unable to do anything as the remains of her heart blew away in the breeze. That one day so similar to this moment. He couldn't go through all that again. The first time it happened was too much to bear and because of that reason alone he silently prayed Emma would wake up.

Both Charming and Snow sat by Emma, her head in his lap as he held Emma close. Snow brushed the hair pasted to her forehead out of Emma's eyes.

Swallowing back the pain he felt, Hook stepped closer to the both of them. And Snow looked over her shoulder at him before placing her hand on Charming's arm. The movement alone made him turn towards her.

"She needs warmth; her lips are so purple they're almost grey." Hook blurted out, breaking his silence.

Charming let his gaze travel to Emma briefly.

"It's alright." Snow whispered softly, reassuring Charming in return. "Let him."

Sighing with definite defeat, Charming stepped back to give Hook room to move. Before doing anything he reached his hand out to touch her cheek and stared at her for only a moment. And in those 60 seconds of Hook staring down at her Emma's eyelashes barely fluttered. Before she fully regained consciousness, he scooped her up in his arms- Emma's body cradled against his chest, her head lolling about his shoulder- with every stride he took. Unable to do anything more for her both Charming and Snow watched as he carried Emma away.

* * *

Once the door shut behind him, Hook walked the short distance and placed Emma down gently on one of the beds. As soon as that was done he sat across from her. Never leaving her side for anything and waited.

A few hours later Emma fully woke and turned her head facing him. Sometime during his waiting period Hook went to sit by her, his hand holding hers in a tight grip, head resting against the patch work blanket that covered Emma, keeping her warm.

She sighed softly and looked around her, dragging her fingers over the soft fabric as a way to relax. It surprised Emma that her movements hadn't woken him.

As he slept only inches away from her, Emma finally got the chance to look at him. She took in every detail, from his short raven black hair to the look of his eyelids and soft dark eyelashes. To the crinkled lines that were barely visible around his eyes, whenever he laughed or smiled. A light brush of pink played about his cheeks and his lips were set in a thin little line. Suddenly, unconsciously, Emma wondered what it would be like to –

"You can stop staring at me anytime now, I know you're awake." Hook mumbled.

Emma shook the thought she had had out of her head, focusing on him.

"Sorry, you were asleep. I didn't want to bug you." She replied.

"It was my fault not yours, I shouldn't have fallen asleep."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, suddenly confused.

"After you jumped, Charming went after you. When I pulled you both in you were unconscious, well until I…."

"Until you... what?" Emma prompted.

"Until I came to sit by you and grabbed hold of your hand."

Emma stared at him stupidly.

"It only took 60 seconds for your eyelashes to flutter. And that's when I knew."

The silence between them was cutting off what little air they had. "Knew what?" Emma whispered.

"That you were okay." He finished.

"Emma you have to know," he continued on, "that what happened out there with you, it was almost identical to what happened years ago. But instead of gaining consciousness…"His voice trailed off and he looked away.

Emma was silent as she adjusted her position and patted the empty space beside her on the bed. "I understand. Sit."

Once he sat fully beside Emma, he kept his gaze on her.

"I can't let it happen again. I won't."

Emma's breath caught in her throat. Again she was unable to speak.

"Were you scared?" He asked, softly.

"To death." Emma said with little confidence.

Hook looked up from the ground to her. Taking hold of Emma's face, his blue eyes bore into her own. "That's not funny."

"What are we going to do about Henry?"

"I don't know, but we will do something. You have to know Emma; getting him back won't be easy. Beyond every turn there is a new danger here."

"What if something happens to Henry before we get to him? What if something happens and I fail?"

"You listen to me." His grip on her face suddenly grew more firm. "You are not going to fail; you're strong and full of determination. Emma you are going to fight like hell until your hands and fingers bleed. And if by chance something does happen to you just remember what I told you not long ago."

Emma looked at him with sudden intrigue. "And what's that?"

"You've got me to protect you."

_AN: Now since Hook is going to find out about Disney!Hook from Emma in the next episode odds are the next part is going to be based around that, but depending on how great the dialogue for that scene is I may include most of it and then add in my own bits and pieces here and there. All I know though is I have been basically waiting for the day Hook found out about his Disney alter ego since his character was even in talks to be on the show and introduced. _


	2. Seeing Is Believing

_AN: So I changed a lot of this portion mainly playing around with the fact that Emma could hear the lost kids crying. Among other things. And I incorporated the fact that Charming believed in Snow without adding in a FTL side to this since I won't be doing that until they finally show a bit of Storybrooke and the others._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything belongs to ABC, the only thing I really play around with is the dialogue._

_Characters used this Chapter: Hook, Charming, Snow, Emma, Regina, Felix mentions of Peter Pan and Henry._

_~2~_

_**Seeing Is Believing**_

A few days had gone by and everyone had found themselves trekking through the Neverland jungles. Granted there was still the odd amount of bickering but everything seemed to go on in a smooth sailing kind of way. Well that's debatable it's not like the group got together and held hands all night singing kumbaya.

"The hide out is up on that ridge." Hook said in Charming's direction.

There was a muffled huff behind him. "I still think we should have used magic, we would have gotten to Henry faster." Regina argued.

"And then what, risk stepping into a trap? No it's too dangerous. The only way to get there is if you follow me and do as I say." Hook countered.

"Hook's right," Emma added. "He's been here before."

After she spoke everyone went about their business and continued walking ahead. Hook kept up with her strides.

"So tell me something, love. In these stories you've heard what was I like?"

She turned to him and suppressed a smile. "Do you really want to know?"

"Well it can't be that bad I mean other than being a villain I gather I'd be handsome right?"

Emma finally laughed. "If waxed mustaches and perms are your thing, then yeah, I suppose so."

Hook looked taken aback. "Your tone suggests otherwise, surely perms aren't that bad."

"Keep telling yourself that. But you won't get that far, believe me." She shouted behind her as he watched her shrink in the distance.

Up ahead Charming cut through a thick patch of foliage and Hook was by his side in an instant. "Watch out where you step, mate. You can't just blow through here."

Charming sighed. "Why?"

Hook pointed towards the brush beside them. "This here is the plant I used on my hook so I could kill Rumpelstiltskin, if the poison gets anywhere near you it would be quite unpleasant, we call it Dreamshade."

Charming set his face in a tight expression. "Which way do we go then?"

Hook pointed to a path not far from Charming. "That way is where were headed."

* * *

"We need to make camp." Hook said when they got to the edge of a cliff.

"What?" Regina asked.

"It's the only way we're going to survive out here."

"Yes well with every minute that passes is a minute more that Henry is alone."

Snow and Charming looked at each other. Before turning to Emma, who was said nothing.

"Hook's right," Snow said finally, "back in fairy-tale land I did my fair share of surviving running from you Regina, and the same goes for Emma when she was on her own with no one there to watch her."

Regina, not saying anything turned and waked away.

That was the first night Emma heard the voices.

x-x-x-x-x

The next morning Emma woke up not only to day light rays coming through the trees but a cooling breeze that crawled over her skin. Clearly indicating it was early morning, but right by her hand lay a blank piece of parchment with a note sitting right on top of it. On the paper read a single word:

_Believe_

Staring down at it with a confused expression Emma folded the parchment up and placed it off to the side.

"What's that you've got in your hands?"

Emma snapped her head up and met Hook's eye.

"Nothing, it's just some stray garbage." Emma said.

"Let me see it."

Giving in, Emma passed him the parchment and the note.

"This message comes off as a little vague my dear Swan."

"Do you not think I know that?" Emma snapped.

"No need to get testy, where'd you get this?"

"I didn't get it anywhere; I just woke up and found it lying beside me."

"Curious, is it not?"

Emma glared at him and he walked away.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that same day Emma heard the voices again.

_You can still save him _

_You just got to believe _

_There is a reason you can hear us _

_Try to block us out and we'll just come straight back_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD" Emma screamed until her throat was raw.

After that Emma slept for the rest of the afternoon.

A light tap on her shoulder woke her around sun down.

"Emma, are you alright? You've been sleeping all day."

Emma looked up at Snow. "Yeah I'm fine; just don't creep up on me okay?"

Snow reached her hand out, placing it on Emma's head. "You are not okay, you're burning up."

"Rough night, that's all. Don't worry about me."

"Here, drink this." Snow said, passing her water.

Emma looked over at Snow again.

"Hook told me about the blank parchment."

"Of course he would." Emma said.

"He's just looking out for you, we're all worried."

Emma put her head in her hands and sighed. "I want to-," she paused. "I want to talk to-"

Emma froze, her lips started to tremble and she swallowed back the massive amounts of fear consuming her. Pictures of Henry played on repeat through her mind of him begging for help, closed off in a dark concealed area. His screams ringing in her ears as tears started to rush down her face.

_If you want the pain to stop you best start believing._

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

An ear-splitting cry ran through her, and Emma grabbed at her head as she crumpled to the ground in a ball.

Snow looked on horrified. "OH MY GOD," she leaned over Emma. "Wake up, EMMA WAKE UP! HOOK I NEED YOUR HELP AND HURRY."

* * *

"What happened?" Hook said a moment later. Everyone crowded around Emma as she lay under a tree.

"We were just talking about how you told me about the parchment, she was burning up when I woke her after she slept all afternoon, then Emma said she wanted to talk to some one… but she didn't finish her sentence and she just froze suddenly and started shouting about leaving him alone and Emma grabbed at her head then she collapsed."

Snow was near frantic with tears as she huddled close to Charming's chest, her body shaking with sobs.

Hook looked at them both with a set expression.

"Something tells me by the look on your face that you know what's actually wrong with her." Charming said suddenly.

"Possibly, and don't freak out. But when you're on this Island for an extended amount of time you start to….see things that aren't really there, which explains why she was shouting out for the kid to be left alone. Someone is clearly pushing her to believe. Once she does, whatever is wrong with her should stop."

"How do you know that?" Regina asked.

"Because the Island made me see things as well, it literally drives you mad. Not in this capacity of course, but I do believe Emma will make it past this solely on the instinct of my belief in her, and her belief in me on getting Henry back."

"Well if that's the case she shouldn't be left alone." Snow said.

Charming nodded his head in agreement.

"And she won't," Hook said, he turned a look towards Charming, "We'll watch her in shifts."

x-x-x-x-x

"This is stupid, out of all the tactics to break this thing and you want me to say that. No my way sounds less embarrassing." Emma said as they all sat around her.

"Well considering you keep having these black outs it seems like the next best thing." Snow said.

Emma groaned and sighed. "Alright fine, but if this doesn't work…."

Everyone stood around Emma as she held the parchment out in front of her. Finally she spoke.

"My name is Emma Swan, I was a bail bond's person in Boston, and I have a son named Henry…."

Nothing happened and Emma sighed as the others waited. She turned to Snow and Charming.

"Go on," Snow said.

Emma straightened out her position and took a breath. "My name is Emma Swan I was born in the Enchanted forest. I am the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, which somehow makes me the product of True Love. I was sent through a tree as a baby because I had to break a curse 28 years later. I am the Savior."

Emma groaned in further frustration and stood up, looking at the piece of weather-beaten paper.

"Maybe you could try again?" Snow said.

"NO! We are just wasting our time and to be honest I have no time for false hope." Emma shook her head and walked away.

* * *

Emma ran, breaking through a patch of thick foliage that was a great 2-3 miles from the spot she just left. She was tired, and she didn't want to do this any more, but most of all she wanted to get rid of the voices tormenting her in her mind.

It was no use though. Defeated and most of all alone, she placed her head in her hands and finally broke down.

A few hours passed and she was on the alert again. The trees around her rustled in the breeze or so it seemed, everything was quiet.

"Thought I might find you here, it's Emma right?" A voice said.

"What do you want?" Emma said through her teeth.

"Only to give you a warning, you see he's getting impatient. He would have thought you'd figure it out by now. You really don't know do you? That's why it's so hard for you to put the puzzle together." Felix said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Emma replied.

"The voices are still there aren't they?" he asked.

"So what if they are?" Emma snapped, "I don't have time for this. Now tell me where he is."

"Sorry can't it's against his rules, and hardly no fun at all."

A rage built inside of Emma then, she clenched her fists and rounded on him, pinning him against a tree with a knife at his throat.

"You tell me where my son is. Or I swear to god." She pressed the tip deeper against the skin of his neck.

An extra pair of feet padded against the ground then.

"How many more of you are here?"

"We're everywhere Emma. You best remember that." He told her.

NO! WHERE IS HENRY? YOU TELL ME WHERE HE IS OR I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW."

"Do it, I dare you." The boy taunted.

Charming burst through the trees then. "Emma don't-"

Both Emma and the boy looked towards Charming.

"I told you." Felix said with a smirk.

Charming grabbed hold of his side and looked at Emma.

"Why are you doing this?" Emma begged.

"We're making it easier for you to see." He said, before disappearing.

Backing away Emma dropped her sword and it clattered to the ground.

"Emma-"

"Don't," Emma put her hands in front of her. "Why did you come after me?"

"Why didn't you kill him?" Charming countered.

"I asked you first." Emma replied.

Charming sighed, "Everyone's worried. And your mother was frantic and she's scared"

Emma looked at him. "Fair enough, I'm just stressed and tired…and scared. How's your side?"

"It's fine, just a scratch… barely but Ill live. Now I'll ask again, why didn't you kill him?" He asked going to sit with her.

Emma sighed and looked ahead of her at nothing. "Because…when I looked at his face, I saw me. That look in his eyes, the despair. I had it. Back when I was in the foster system, just a lost little girl, who didn't matter. Didn't think she ever would. A little girl, who cried herself to sleep at night because she wanted her parents so bad," she paused and Charming looked at her.

"And could never understand…why they gave her up. It's just on this Island; I don't feel like a hero or a savior…I just feel like what I've always been, an orphan."

Charming stared at Emma a while longer before speaking. "You know…this whole situation you've been in for the last little while reminded me of something your mother was having problems with, back around the time we met. But in the end she believed she could just like you did now."

A muffled cry came in the distance. And Charming and Emma looked at each other.

"Come on, it's time to head back."

* * *

"You did it." Snow said rushing towards Emma.

"What?" Emma asked.

"The map it's unlocked."

Everyone crowded around each other. Hook was explaining something to them and Emma stopped him.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"If that's true we need a new plan of action. When Charming came and found me one of Pan's lackey's found me –he was tall with scars on his face- and told me Pan sent him to warn us. But no I say we stop listening to his rules and make him play by ours. We have the map; we are well on our way to finding Henry…"

"Well if we have the map let's go now." Regina said.

"No that's what they would be expecting. I know you don't like this and it's taking more time than you want Regina but you and I both know the best way to get through this is to work together."

Regina sighed. "Fine, but you better be right." She said walking away.

Hook turned towards Emma, "Excellent show of patience love."

Emma smiled slightly.

"Here." He passed her the rum bottle.

Emma looked at him in disbelief. "Is rum your solution to everything?"

"Well it certainly doesn't hurt," he paused. "So just how did you unlock the map?"

"I did what Pan asked."

His face softened and his voice was quiet when he spoke. "Just who are you, Swan?"

Emma looked at him, and her eyes went blank.

_You know most men would take your silence as off-putting but I love a challenge._

_I'm concentrating._

_No you're afraid, afraid to talk, to reveal yourself, to trust me._

_You should be used to people not trusting you._

_Ah, the pirate thing. Well I don't need you to share you see you're something of an open book._

_Am I? _

_Quite, let's see you volunteered to come up here because you were the most motivated; you need to get back to a child. _

_That's not perception that's eavesdropping._

_Ah, but you don't want to abandon him the way you were abandoned. _

_Was I? _

_Like I said, open book._

_How would you know that?_

_I spent many years in Neverland, home of the lost boys. They all share the same look in their eyes. The look you get when you've been left alone. _

_Yeah well my world ain't Neverland. _

_But an orphan's an orphan. _

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said.

Hook looked at Emma with that same soft expression. "Perhaps I would."

Emma stared at him back for a few moments more before looking away.

_I see you finally solved the puzzle, good for you. I don't suppose I could call you a lost girl now? It just seems fitting._

_Ugh why are you still here?_

_Relax, I just wanted to say that Henry's fine but the longer you take to find him the more apt he will be not willing to leave but to stay, and just like you haven't forgiven your parents for what they did to you he hasn't forgiven you either and I swear you may believe in who you are now make no mistake Emma by the time you leave here you will actually be an orphan._

After the voice faded away Emma went to sit by a tree. Hook sat beside her and looked at her. "Are you feeling like yourself now?"

Emma sighed and looked at nothing, slowly reaching out for his hand and lacing her fingers with his.

"Yes, I feel much better now."

Snow broke through the trees at that moment, and everyone looked at her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Emma said.

"Charming's gone."

_AN: So as you can see I'm playing around with the whole voices thing and I think it's interesting given that this place is a lot darker in general. And it just seems that there would be a lot of taunting and all this other stuff and I liked how instead of taking the time to add in the whole ambush cause lets be real you would have had to wait longer for this section. I simply took a simple nod to just Emma attacking the boy at the camp just to shorten it down. But as you can see I replaced him with Felix cause he's a pretty cool dude and I love him so that's what I did what I did and the only reason I did what I did with the Hook and Emma conversation is because I really like to believe that she was thinking back to that conversation with him on the beanstalk but this is Emma we're talking about so she clearly just closed herself off. So if you want to review go ahead and leave one. It's no fuss to me, but they make me happy so...leave a line or two._


	3. Common Miscommunication

_AN: So my plan was to have this up yesterday, but my computer froze and I had to reboot it, thus I lost what I originally had planned to set up in certain area's on this section. But I got as much as I could back into it. The majority of this is more or less episode scenarios but I did leave some things out. There fore somethings are switched around. Overall though I'm quite satisfied with it. Early apologies for mistakes but I've been typing this up late every night since the episode aired._

_Characters used in this section: Snow White, Regina, Tinkerbelle, Hook, Emma, Charming, Neal, Robin Hood, Mulan, Rumpelstiltskin and a few other slight mentions._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters and story-lines belong to ABC. I just change the dialogue off and on._

_~3~_

**Common Miscommunication**

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find something to get me out of here."

"But you got what you wanted." Mulan said.

"Yes but it's just something to go by. My son and Emma are in Neverland and-"

"Daddy," A voice called from behind, a tiny figure ran towards them.

"Ah, finally," Robin nodded to the people at the door. "Little John, about time you showed up. This is Neal and Mulan." He turned back to look at them both. "And these are my Merry Men."

As Robin made the introductions Neal kept his gaze locked on the child in Robin's arms. Seconds dragged n for only a moment as a plan formed in Neal's head.

"I think I have an idea."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina sighed. "Great are you happy? You've gone and gotten us lost."

"What are you-" Emma stopped mid sentence.

Hook looked closely at the map. "No, she didn't. It moved."

Everyone looked at each other.

Regina placed her hands on her hips. "And what do you suggest we do exactly?"

"A fairy, she might still be around. I saw her the last time I was here." He paused. "She could help us."

"Wait, do you mean….Tinkerbelle?"

Hook looked towards Emma stunned. "What, you know her?"

"Do you really want to start that conversation again?" Emma countered.

"Fine, if everyone is in agreement then lets-"

"I don't like this idea, there has to be another way other than going to her for help." Regina replied.

"Well it's the only other option we got that doesn't result in our deaths."

"He's right… again. Do you know where we can find her?" Emma asked.

"Her place isn't that far from here, you up for a walk?"

Regina let out a laugh. "Right yeah and you think it's the best plan we got at the moment because what…your boyfriend came up with it?"

Emma looked stupidly at Regina. "My boyfriend? HOOK?"

Snow shot daggers at Regina. "She just lost Neal."

Regina glared right back. "Who cares, you mark my words by the time we are finished here she won't know what to do with her feelings except act on them."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you lose all your brain cells when you arrived here? That is not happening." Robin replied, exasperated.

Neal sighed. "Look I know you hate the idea, but it's the only other option I have in these dire circumstances."

"So you are basing all your success –if it even is successful- on using my child as shadow bait? He's all I have left."

"Yeah and I was never there for my kid…or Emma. And this is my chance to fix it."

Robin looked over at the boy, waving him over, and then glanced back towards Neal. "Alright, fine," he finally agreed. "But if nothing happens that's it. You find another way."

"Do you remember what to say?" He asked kneeling in font of the child.

"Yes" Roland replied.

"Good."

"I say-" he started.

"No wait; get him facing towards the window." Neal said.

Once everyone was in place finally, the boy fidgeted slightly where he stood before straightening up with little confidence, and with barely a sound passing his lips whispered-

"I believe."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You can stop hiding the fact that you're injured, mate." Hook said catching up to where Charming was on the path.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play stupid with me, I saw you the other night," he paused. "That's why you disappeared isn't it?"

Charming glanced at him.

"I'm sorry, mate," Hook paused again. "Are you going to tell them?"

"No, there is enough going on already. They don't need me adding onto the pile." Charming stopped in thought. "Wait, couldn't pixie dust work?"

"Well I suppose, but that's only if we find Tinkerbelle and she's able, if not you maybe have weeks to live." Hook explained.

~...~

Farther behind Emma, Regina and Snow stopped on the path. "They looked like they stopped." Snow announced." I think we're here."

Regina sighed, not moving.

"Aren't you coming?" Emma asked.

"Regina laughed. "Trust me; she is the last person who wants to see me. It's complicated."

Emma glared at Regina.

"Come on, Emma." Snow called.

"I'll be there in a minute," Emma called back, eye never roaming away from Regina.

"There's nothing else to say other than if she sets her eyes on me, any progress you make with her will be for nothing. So I'll wait here."

"What did you do to her that was so bad?" Emma finally asked.

Regina sighed. "The same as I always do."

~...~

"_That's it, I'm done. I can't do this anymore. I refuse." _

"_You can't just up and quit magic dearie. We are too far into it to stop now, think about what you'd be giving up." _

"_BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE THIS PERSON. I gave up everything and I don't want to feel that way anymore." Regina snapped._

"_Everyone sacrifices something at least once in their lives." _

_Regina laughed. "Yes well you made me the person I am today." _

_Rumpelstiltskin's eyes roamed around the room. "Oh, I'm sorry did you say something?" _

"_Ugh, you are impossible." Regina sighed. _

"_No, you mistake me dearie, I am not impossible. I'm impatient. And clearly I've wasted my time, if you could just work on it one more time. You are so close to cracking this spell, you have the potential and you are putting it to waste because of what, because no one's around? Is that is? Stop feeling sorry for yourself and focus. " _

_Regina was seething. "Get out of my house." _

_Once the doors shut an echoing bang sounded within the walls of the castle as Regina made her way through the halls towards her room. She didn't stop for anything and within three strides made it to the edge of her balcony._

_The rage still boiled through her and she wanted to scream out, for so long she held everything inside and just this once she felt the need to let everything pour out of her. Repeatedly hitting the rails and echoing crack sounded suddenly and it gave way underneath her hands and she dropped. The wind brushed against her face with a fierce impact as she got closer and closer to the ground. But the last leap didn't come. _

"_What are you doing, are you crazy? You can't just quit, you have your whole life ahead of you. " A voice said suddenly. _

"_Wait? Do you honestly think that's what happened? Because it's not, the rails gave way." _

"_Likely story, I'm sure." _

"_Don't act like you know what I'm going through, and besides you're just a fairy what could you know?" _

"_I know a lot more than you think. And I have a name you know," She looked hopeful and bright. "Tinkerbelle." _

_Regina laughed in spite of herself. "And what could Tinkerbelle possibly do to help me?" _

_Tinkerbelle smiled brightly. "I can help you get your second chance." _

_~...~_

"_Come on, come on" Tinkerbelle said, waving her hand in excitement. _

_Regina rolled her eyes as she was yanked towards a small tavern in the village next to her palace. She looked through the window. _

_Tinkerbelle scanned the room carefully._

"_Well?" Regina asked, voice dripping with annoyed curiosity. _

"_Things like this take time." Tinkerbelle said, still scanning. "Aha, there's your guy." She said pointing in front of her. _

_Regina turned a look towards the tiny pixie. "How can you tell? He's not facing us."_

"_Look off toward the arm that has the lion tattoo." _

"_You're basing the fact that he is the one for me off of the fact that he has a tattoo of a lion on his wrist?" Regina asked a bit skeptical._

"_The only way this is going to work is if you believe in me. And trust me when I say that he is the one for you. Now go on." She said before disappearing. _

_A few hours passed and Regina was still pacing outside in the street, deciding on what she should do. But as soon as her hand wrapped around the knob her whole life flashed before her eyes of afternoons with Daniel in the fields, sitting under the shade of the trees, of him giving her the ring in the stables, of her mother tearing out his heart in front of her. It was all too much for her to handle and Regina ran off into the night. _

_~...~_

"So let me get this straight, all she was doing was trying to help you move on," Emma said. "And you froze."

"Well yeah, what was I suppose to do? I had every right to panic."

"That still doesn't explain why she would hate you so much."

A scoff echoed around them and Tinkerbelle emerged from the bushes. "Well I could tell you that."

Both Emma and Regina stared without saying a word.

"How does it feel knowing that you cost me my wings?"

"I….How did? Why?" Regina stuttered.

"That alone should be obvious. It's because I helped you."

Emma sighed. "Well now that we know where you are finally could you maybe?-"

"No." Tinkerbelle said. "I won't help you; I learned that lesson the hard way."

"But our son, he needs us." Emma said.

"Oh and that just makes everything okay? Your friend here was one of the reasons my life went to hell."

"And I understand that but…" Emma trailed off.

"Why did you do it?" Tinkerbelle said rounding on Regina.

"You wouldn't understand."

"That hardly seems fair. I have a right to know why you bailed. We were friends, was it really that hard to let someone into your life?"

Regina pressed her lips together. "If you're going to kill me just get on with it."

"Hold on," Emma said. "No one is killing anyone."

"I can't make any promises on that." Tinkerbelle replied. "It sounds too tempting to pass up to be honest."

Emma sighed. "Regina just tell her why you bailed."

"Alright fine," Regina said. "Do you really want to know why I ran off that night?"

"Yes."

Regina sighed. "It's because I was alone. I was alone and afraid. And before you say anything else I didn't tell you because I was and still am a tightly closed off person. Who needs to get her son back." She finally admitted.

Tinkerbelle just stared not saying a word. Emma turned to her.

"Hook said you could help us are you still able?"

Tinkerbelle shook her head. "I lost my magic when Blue took my wings. But I know Peter from long ago. He trusts me enough that he won't suspect anything."

~...~

"So I heard you were the mastermind to get you know who to participate?" Hook looked down at Emma. "How'd you do it?"

Emma sighed. "There was some convincing involved, but not a whole lot. She and Regina just needed to sort some things out."

"I'm surprised with how well you've taken to adjusting here. Most people are out of their element." Hook replied.

Emma smiled slightly. "Small world I guess."

They both lapsed into silence for a moment or so.

"Is something bothering you?" Hook asked.

"No, everything is fine," Emma replied rather quickly. "I'm just pondering about some things."

Hook perked up slightly. "Like what?"

_Who cares, you mark my words by the time we are finished here she won't know what to do with her feelings except act on them._

Emma looked over at him again as the words faded slightly. "Just something Regina said."

"You and your vague comments, love." Hook barely mumbled.

Emma didn't hear him as she was too focused on what was in front of her. Without being aware of it, her hand shifted against the ground and both her hand and Hook's latched together….again. Only this time Emma broke away from what she was looking at and they held each others gazes.

Tinkerbelle saw them of course and finally stood up as if her mind had come up with and accepted something; she crossed her way to where Regina sat.

"I know you probably don't want me asking this but I have to know... did you ever find him?"

_AN: And before you ask yes I thought Neal using Robin Hood's child as a luring device was probably the most shitiest thing I've seen him due to date. I mean letting Emma take the fall and going to jail was one thing but this was just over the line. That is why I cut it short in my fic. Another thing I'm loving is the whole Regina and Robin dynamic and have been basically shipping them when it was announced that Regina would get a potential love interest, which hey fair enough cause I really do want to see her happy for once. So I'm just waiting for the day they finally run into each other. Another thing that pissed me off was the way that Blue treated Tinkerbelle, like no bitch you said the thing and made me hate you even more than I already do so don't be mean to my baby maybe? _


	4. Painful Desperation

_AN: This piece, well I watered it down a little bit, so it doesn't have everything that happened but I added my own little touches to it. So hopefully its good either way this might also be the quickest update I've done since starting this so that's gotta be a good thing too. My apologies if you run into mistakes I typed this up rather quickly because I had to pause from reading Allegiant._

_Characters used in this chapter: Emma, Hook, Tinkerbelle, Felix , Neal, Rumplestiltskin, Snow and Charming...mentions of Mliah, Pan, the Lost Boys, Greg and Tamara, and Henry._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to ABC, the only thing I is the dialogue, when appropriate unless the episode is full of hard hitting quotes._

_ ~4~_

**_Painful Desperation_**

"Well, the plan that she made up certainly is fool proof. It could work." Emma deduced.

Tinkerbelle smiled with excitement and her nose twitched awkwardly as if she had an itch that wouldn't go away. "I have a name you know," she whispered. "It's okay to say it."

Emma turned to her. "Yeah but it's still weird to say."

"Well, whenever you're ready I'm good to go." Tinkerbelle replied. The silence that followed was so long that she could hear crickets on the other side of the Island.

An annoyed rage started to build up inside the wingless pixie and she rounded on Hook.

"Please tell me you guys have an escape plan."

"We haven't got that far yet. But rest assured we will soon."

Tinkerbelle pursed her lips before speaking. "You know what happens to people who cross him without warning."

"Thank you for that obvious reminder my stubborn friend."

"Are you all trying to just knock yourselves off? You nearly made it out alive yourself and if you don't have an escape plan were doomed."

"If memory serves correctly I made a deal with the little bastard that he won't consider again." Hook countered.

Tinkerbelle laughed in spite of herself. "Yes but you know he would have killed you just like he did to those two fools that worked for him."

Emma turned around then. "What did you say?"

"The two idiots Pan hired to find your kid. I went off to see if I could find anything that could help us but nothing, just a lousy old watch. I got it off her body." She watched Emma closely. "I wouldn't get too caught up in something though because the other was no better off."

"There is something that could get us of this bloody Island though. But I don't know how effective it's going to turn out." Hook replied.

"Well great," Tinkerbelle said. "Once you know what that is by all means come and find me because unless you have an escape plan I don't want to risk my neck only to fail in the end."

And with that she disappeared with a spring in her step.

~….~

"So, you loved this place so much you just couldn't stay away is that it?" Felix asked.

"Like I'd come here just for kicks, where's Henry?"

"With him, but you've got another thing coming if you think Pan will let him go with you. I mean he's been here for a while so who know what Henry will decide."

Neal sighed. "I'm guessing Pan told you all this just to keep me away?"

"Actually no, he'll be pleased to see you back here though."

"You know I learned long ago that I couldn't trust a word that came out of Pan's mouth, and I know nothing good ever comes from it. But we all got brainwashed by him so much that we couldn't think for ourselves. Yes I was a lost little boy who wanted to get away. But I'm not a kid anymore." He replied in a rush bringing the tip of his elbow to connect with Felix's face.

~…~

"Alone again I see." Hook said, coming to stand by Emma.

She looked at him. "What now?"

"I have to tell you something."

Emma felt an uneasy feeling go through her stomach. "Go on?"

Hook sighed and a rush of words came out of his mouth once he opened it. "Don't get mad but this plan I had told Tink about before she flounced off is kind of a dead end."

Emma sucked in a huge breath. "How is it a dead end?"

"Because in order to do what we have to, we have to break a certain code that will uncover the map and in order to do that we need the person who cracked it."

"Let me guess that wasn't you?"

"Well I was involved sort of but no… it wasn't me."

"If you knew it was him…" Emma stopped herself unable to form the right words. "Then why- why did you say it would work?"

"I just said that so Tinkerbelle would back off."

'You knew him pretty well didn't you?" She asked, finally.

"You could think of it as that, but long ago I had taken him under my wing. I offered him to be a part of something, part of a family. But he didn't take it; he wanted to be on his own. I taught him how to keep certain things a secret. He never told me about this in particular."

Emma froze as a white hot rage formed inside of her. Her blood ran cold through her system. And before she knew it, her hand connected with his face.

Hook looked at her with a stunned expression before she ran away. It was at that moment that Snow and Charming broke through on a path hidden by some trees.

"What happened?" They asked in unison.

~…~

Neal ran for what felt like endless miles. He had just ran his eighth circle to stay out of Pan and his Lost Boy's reach when he broke through a patch of green tangled vines and thorns when he ran into the last person he had wanted to see.

Rumplestiltskin stood before him, a look of utter disbelief on his face. That was gone only a second later when he knocked him against a tree.

"It can't be you, how did you get here, you're not really here!" Rumplestiltskin shouted. He looked up at the sky then.

"First you show me Belle and now him? Stop playing head games with me!"

Neal held his breath as Rumplestiltskin met his eyes again. "My son is dead! Do you hear me? He's gone!" Rumpelstiltskin's hold only got tighter around Neal's throat.

"Papa-,"he breathed. "Papa…it's me."

Rumplestiltskin did a double take and stepped away. "You're really here?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm trying to get to Henry."

"Pan still has him. There's no way we can get to him, without being caught, but it should work out well in the end if we stick together." Rumplestiltskin replied.

The corner of Neal's mouth twitched slightly. "Just humor me for a minute, because we both know what you're like when it comes to getting people back. Let's say we do succeed what do you plan on doing once we have him?"

Rumplestiltskin froze, unable to say anything.

"Well? You shouldn't have to think about it." Neal replied. His eyes were boring into his father's.

"There's something I have to tell you." Rumplestiltskin whispered.

Neal looked up to the sky, sighing.

"A while back there was this seer…." He started. "And according to her there was this prophecy, stating that Henry would be my undoing."

Neal stayed silent as he continued to blankly stare at his father. After a while he spoke. "Did I hear you correctly?"

"I'm telling you the truth."

"This is unbelievable. You're meaning to murder my kid?"

"Yes well this was before I found out that he was my grandson."

"That still doesn't make this in anyway okay. You obviously want to prove you can do well by this now, but…what happens when we get back? And you are in fact reunited with Belle, and you suddenly realize that the only thing that stands in the way of your happy ending is my son? And just then undoing doesn't sound the absolute greatest."

"No you got it all wrong, YOU are my happy ending. This right here, it's my redemption. I can be strong… but only if you have faith in me."

"I want the dagger; it's the only thing that can control you."

Rumplestiltskin stared ahead blankly. "I don't have it."

~…~

Emma hadn't been able to calm down after her freak out in front of Hook. It was all just too much for her to handle and her breathing started coming out in shaky labored breaths. Everything thing they tried to do to get a step closer to Henry and it only ended in their failure. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. But everything just stayed bottled up inside of her, just barely though. Aggravated she picked up a huge stone and threw it into the bushes.

Emma was on full alert when a muffled groan responded. A moment later Hook stepped out, hands held out in front of him.

"I know you're upset, you have every right to be. Hell I'd be glad to be your own personal punching bag."

"I'm not sad, just pissed."

"I'd be glad to give you a penny for your thoughts." Hook replied, sitting next to her.

Emma stayed silent, clearly indicating that Hook was the one who had to speak first. "You may have forgotten this, since it happened so long ago and was brought up by you when we were up on that beanstalk. But I understand what you're going through. Don't ever think that I don't understand."

Emma sighed and looked at him. "With Milah it was different, yes Neal just died and I accept that but… I lost him years ago. And all that time that passed where I thought he didn't love me," Emma paused thinking over what to say next. Tears stung her eyes with every word that crossed her lips.

"Only to find out that he did love me but it was too late. And that in and of itself makes me so white hot with anger I can't even tell you how it makes me feel." Her breathing started to spike again and Hook reached for her hand to see if it would calm her down enough to finish what she was saying.

Emma squeezed his hand tight in a vice like grip, willing herself to finish. "Or how much it hurt when he left… or how terrified I was when he came back." Tears spilled down her cheeks finally and her throat was raw with tension. "Because I knew…I knew the moment I saw him he never…"

Bile caught in her throat making it hard to swallow the ache growing inside of her. "He never…"

Emma had to push herself to admit it. "He never stopped loving me." She choked out as the tears clouded over her vision, coming out in torrents, making it hard to see. And not thinking she grabbed onto Hook throwing her arms around him sobbing into his chest, his arms came around Emma then, holding her tightly to him. His hand came up and rested on the back of her head as she sat there and cried until all her tears ran dry.

_AN: So short and sweet but to the point, I left out the fact that Henry embraced his inner lost boy because it was obvious it was going to happen eventually because Pan is a mischievous, vindictive, devious little shit...but in a way that kind of makes me love him? IDK and the ending only came out the way it did because I kind of wanted Hook to go after Emma when she had her breakdown talking with Snow and Protective!Daddy Charming. _

_Also I'm super excited about 305 for reasons that will be marked on my grave, because you just know episode 5 is going to kill me...I am not prepared. And I thought I was? _

_But no, anyway I'm rambling now so just leave a line or two maybe? :) _


	5. Dreamshade

_AN: Apologies for the delay in uploading this part. I watched the episode 5 times on Sunday and ever since Sunday I haven't been able to type it up because the episode as a whole was just really emotionally draining and I couldn't think up anything up because my brain was all muddled. Therefore its probably a half ass chapter. I also apologize if you come across any mistakes. _

_But here it is now anyway, so enjoy. _

_Characters used: Emma, Snow, Regina, Devin, Hook, Charming, Peter Pan mentions of Henry and Neal_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to ABC, the only thing I change is the dialogue when appropriate. _

_~5~_

_**Dreamshade**_

"There has to be another way to do this."

"Well princess there isn't, and besides it will work. You'd be surprised at how easy it is luring lost children." Regina replied, thinking back to the time she ran into Hansel and Gretel.

They waited around for any sign of life. A moment later there was slight movement in the bushes.

"There." Emma whispered with a point towards the boy.

"Perfect." Regina purred.

Snow held her arms tightly to her as they captured the kid.

"You guys just don't quit do you?" The boy asked.

Regina laughed in spite of herself. "What's your name?"

"Like I'd tell you that. Who knows? I'm nobody… we're all nobodies. "

"Did he make you think that?" Emma asked.

"What are you implying? HE helped us." The boy explained.

"You think he did, but that's not true, just look at your face."

"Wait," the boy laughed now. "You think …no this scratch didn't come from him."

"Can you get a message to Henry or not?" Regina pressed.

"No."

Emma sighed and looked towards Regina.

"This isn't working and we're running out of time. Hook said before he left that we need to get to Henry before it's too late."

Regina turned to look at Snow before facing Emma again. "Are you willing to do what ever it takes Emma?"

"Yes."

"Great, grab hold of her."

"You can't seriously consider-" Snow started.

"Emma, grab her NOW!" Regina screamed.

Emma's arms came around Snow's tiny frame in a vise like grip, holding her firmly so she wouldn't see anything that was about to happen. Regina smirked slightly, flexing her fingers before plunging her hand into the boy's chest, pulling back with ease. The faint glow emanated from it as it thumped soundlessly in her palm. Blood trickled down the back of her hand and in between her fingers, staining the skin a deep red.

"I'm sorry," Emma said into Snow's shoulder.

* * *

"You know, no matter what you do or no matter how hard you try Emma isn't going to fall for the trap you supposedly set." Charming said in a matter of fact tone.

"And why is that?" Killian inquired, turning to face him.

"Simple," Charming said. Killian just looked at him. "The pirate thing, you may think you're helping me but we both know the nobility shtick just doesn't scream "you". It doesn't matter what happens to me. You're only out here because of Emma."

"You don't know a thing about me. And so what if I am? I made her a promise and I'm sticking to it. Even if it puts my neck at risk. So bloody lay off."

Charming was struck silent, fully grasping onto Hook's hostility. "This whole pushing me to tell my family about what's wrong with me, about asking me why I don't care if I live or die…something happened didn't it? You lost someone to this stuff didn't you?" He deduced.

Killian's silence was answer enough.

"He was your brother wasn't he? You know I had a brother too. Twin, he got corrupted by an evil king; died before I even met him."

At that Killian raised his eyebrows. "There were two of you? God I can barely stomach one of you. Let alone having to deal with replicates of you."

Charming laughed a little before a dizzy spell shuddered through him and he collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Snow shot daggers at Emma as she sat off to the side.

"I know what its like to have the darkness take you over and trust me Emma it is not the way to go."

"And I'm sorry about that but like I told Regina I am willing to do anything to get our son back so please just drop it."

"You are not going to cost this family. I won't let you."

"I'm not costing you anything. I'm doing what needs to be done. You would see that if you didn't take the easy way out all the time sometimes optimism isn't needed. It has been days since Henry got taken and I know I said this once to you but I will say it again. Hook said we are running out of time."

Regina joined them then. "Save your breath Emma." She turned to Snow in another second. "I think you may need glasses because if I recall Emma restrained you while I was the one putting us a step ahead. So man up and stop berating your daughter."

~…~

"Come on mate, wake up." Killian begged, as he set Charming down on the rocky bracken pathway.

A laugh came from a distance away, a figure hiding in the shadows. "Just like old times I take it."

Killian sighed, coming face to face with Pan.

"You know the consequences of using that spring. Although it's a bit ironic how it's happened again. But you don't need to worry about them anymore."

"What do you want?" He said between his teeth.

"Simple, I want you to come and work for me again."

"I'm not interested in what you could possibly offer me now."

Pan chewed the inside of his cheek in thought. "It doesn't just have to be you. I could make it so that you and Emma both get to leave."

Killian stared at Pan, trying to figure out what game he was playing at. "No," he said again. "Henry means everything to Emma; she would not leave this cursed place until she has her son with her."

"Whatever, but rest assured I'll be back." Pan said before disappearing into the shadows.

He turned back to Charming, who had not yet moved from his spot.

Sighing Killian took up his sword and further protected himself from the poisonous plant that surrounded them and hacked away at the horrid vine until he cut through to the enchanted spring's entrance, filling up the leather hide container.

After he gave Charming a few gulps of water he sat back and waited for it to take effect.

Heaving a huge sigh Charming's eyes shot wide open and looked up at the pirate. "What did you do?"

"I believe I just saved your life, but fair warning there is a price-" He stopped himself after looking at the expression on the Prince's face.

"I heard you talking to someone. It was Pan wasn't it."

Killian froze and his silence was enough yet again.

"Stay away from my daughter."

Killian rolled his eyes at the mere command. "That's not what it seems like I told the little bastard no."

"Yes but you had to think about it nonetheless."

"If you are finished…there is a catch to this whole thing."

"What is it?"

"Now that you've consumed the water from that spring there's no way you can leave, without dying. My brother and I learned that the hard way. "

"That seems fair. I mean we get out of it either way I don't have to die and Emma and the others head back safely."

"You're lucky it worked if we had waited hours more that poison would have reached your heart and your body would have shut down."

Charming nodded his head. "Answer me this though and I swear once I ask it I'll leave you alone. Why risk your life for me when there wasn't anything for you in return?"

Killian looked at Charming with a look that he rarely made. "I didn't do it for you, mate."

* * *

Sometime later back at the camp everyone sat waiting for both Charming's and Killian's return.

"They are taking longer than I thought." Snow said.

Regina scoffed at the constant worry that she always seemed to have.

"Any minute now, I'm sure." Emma replied.

Just then a rumble came from the bushes that surrounded the area. And all three girls were on the alert.

"Relax, it's just us." A voice called to them.

Emma froze where she stood as Charming came into view walking right past her and grabbing hold of Snow.

"It's good to see you too." Snow replied after he broke away from her.

"How did?-" Emma asked confused.

Charming turned to her. "Don't ask me, ask him." He replied pointing to the pirate.

Emma's eyes met his for a moment before turning back to the group.

"While we were out a group of Lost Boys attacked us. I almost got hit with one of their arrows and Hook stopped it in time. If it wasn't for him I'd be dead," Charming looked towards Hook. "I thought he deserved some credit."

~…~

The group dissolved moments later. Emma watched Hook with a steady gaze.

"Swan?"

"What?" she asked him.

"I should have told you this earlier. But…I just wanted to let you know that I too know what it's like to lose hope."

Emma sighed. "Look, I've dealt with this kind of thing before. But just save your breath, because I don't want to hear it right now."

He looked at her with a blank expression as she turned away from him.

Emma caught his gaze as he started heading in another direction. "HOOK! " she called. "I'm sorry, just wait for a second? There are things that you do that make me question this." She pointed between both of them.

"Well what is it that you want to know?"

Emma pressed her lips into a thin line. "Did you really save his life?"

Killian's eyebrows shot up instantly. "That surprises you?"

"Well you and David aren't exactly…"

"Aren't exactly what?" He asked.

"You know, 'mates'."

"That doesn't mean I leave your father to perish on this island."

Emma took in a breath and stepped back two paces as if hearing him admit to something so large was new to her. And it was. Everything he said surprised her the longer they were stuck here.

"Thank you." She replied.

He perked up slightly at that, his hand going to the back of his ear out of flustered habit just like he had when he was figuring out what made her tick up on that beanstalk.

"Yes well perhaps gratitude is in order now." He said bringing his finger to his lip and tapping it lightly, as he gazed at her.

Emma laughed in spite of everything. "Yeah, that's what the thank you was for." She replied smiling at him.

Killian rolled his eyes. "Is that all your father's life is worth to you?" He countered back to her, moving closer with every word he spoke.

Emma felt like a hollowed out shell as she swallowed the lump in her throat. Her nerves went rushing through her. But she wasn't going to back down, not now.

"Please." She scoffed. "You couldn't handle it."

He was surprised at how insistent she was being. Because he knew if this was any other situation she would have shut down and left a moment later. He could clearly feel the walls crumble around her. That she pent years building up just like him.

"Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it." He said with a matter of fact tone.

She just stared at him; struck silent as she pieced together his motives, all the while his blue eyes bore into her pleased with himself that he finally hit a nerve.

Emma's heart was racing and she found it hard to breathe in places. It was like a new energy was coursing through her entire body and suddenly she had a hold of the lapels of his jacket and her lips met his. Her fingers weaved through his hair. The force of the contact between them nearly knocked Killian to his feet. The moment of surprised passed gradually, he knew himself that there was something between them but he didn't really think she would actually go along with the kiss. And as if on queue they both sucked in a large breath breathing each other in. Both their heads switching sides as the kiss progressed.

Another micro second passed and the surprise of the moment faded as he gently brought his hand to cradle her head feeling her long gold hair run through his fingers like melted honey.

Emma held on tighter to him as if the very ground they stood on crumbled underneath them and Killian pulled away thinking that it was finished but it was no where close to being done. Emma leaned into him again as he pulled her tightly to his chest. And he nipped at her upper lip, teasing her with the edge of his tongue before their mouths met again.

Emma kissed him a moment longer before she had to physically pull herself away. But even that didn't seem like enough.

"That was…" Killian whispered softly, trying to catch his breath. Their foreheads pressed together.

Emma's jaw shook slightly as she stared at his lips, gradually pulling him back to her. "A one time thing," she replied, breaking away.

"Don't follow me." She instructed. "Go get some firewood or something."

"As you wish," he replied, simply.

Killian stared after her, his fingers brushing over his lips. He allowed himself to finally catch a breath.

~…~

"Now isn't that sweet." Pan said, emerging form the shadows.

"What now?" Killian asked.

Pan shrugged. "I told you I'd be back."

"You have the world's most inconvenient timing."

"Well considering time has stopped here. I see how it doesn't make a difference."

Killian looked towards the boy. "What? Are you here to bribe me some more."

"No, but I do have something you should know. But one question, how good at keeping secrets are you?"

"That would depend on the size of the secret."

Pan's mouth came up into a knowing smirk.

"Baelfire or Neal what ever the hell he goes by now, the boy's father, Emma's love."

"What do you know of him? He's dead."

"Wrong, he is very much alive and here on this Island."

"What?"

Pan laughed, enjoying this little back and forth. "Wouldn't it be horrible if Emma knew if he was alive?"

Killian stared at the little demon.

"I could make it easier for her you know, come right out and tell her. But I'm not I'm leaving that all up to you to tell her. Which I don't know why because honestly you've lost your bloody head if you think that kiss meant something."

"Well you wouldn't know a thing about it, for all you know she's finally seeing me as the man I am, a man of honor."

"As I said you have another thing coming if you think she'd go for someone like you. All you will ever be is a one-handed pirate with a drinking problem. Now let's see what kind of man you really are."

And with that he disappeared again.

* * *

Hours passed since Killian's final confrontation with the little bastard as he thought back to what he said. Images danced around his head of when he lost his brother and took over his now damaged ship, back then he had lost so much and he was willing to go against the corrupt bastard king that took his brother from him all because of some stupid plant. And he would do the same now, however long it took.

He came to his decision faster than he thought possible. He was going to tell Emma what Pan told him and he was going to prove the little devil wrong.

_AN: So there you go, knock yourselves out now I don't know how the whole telling Emma is going to go about in the show but I'm pretty confident Hook is going to go against "Devil!Pan's wishes and either decide to tell Emma about Neal or he waits until the last moment before Neal runs into them himself. Either way its a 50/50 chance and I'm pretty sure he;s going to give that bastards taunting the side eye. But even if it does happen that Hook is too late it's not going to sway me either way. Because I know that there is always roadblocks ahead. And most of the time even if they are painful they are still enjoyable to see happen. _

_It gives everything substance. And without that substance to make things interesting things tend to be on the boring side of the spectrum. So go ahead and review if you wish. It doesn't matter to me. _

_All I know is that I am literally on the verge of poking my eyes out while waiting for Ariel and Eric's episode. Because I need to see it._


	6. Poor Unfortunate Soul

_AN: Yeah I know I kept repeating that I would get this done 3 times, truth is I had the idea and knew what I was going to do, but I either got too lazy or I didn't feel good and was tired every time I went to go type this up. Therefore it got delayed. _

_Also I changed so things close to the end, which will most likely make you all eager to leave a line or two but who knows. Just know you can blame me, for I am responsible. Also I might change this to be a full on T rating but I'm not sure just yet._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to ABC, I just change the dialogue when appropriate. _

_Characters used/and or mentioned: Ariel, Ursula, Prince Eric, Regina, Rumplestiltskin, Emma, Hook, Charming, Snow, Neal and Pan _

_~6~_

**_Poor Unfortunate Soul_**

_The air was muggy and hot, as a thick mist slowly built around the abandoned shoreline. Ariel sat on a tiny piece of rock looking out towards the sandy beach front. Seagulls huddled together in a flock running circles around her. Ever since her confrontation with the no good evil sea witch Ursula, Ariel had found herself trapped within a muted prison…it was her punishment for thinking that the creature of old myths and legends would help her come together with her one true love Prince Eric. _

_Sighing she looked up and out towards the abandoned ancient looking castle she once stepped foot in. Ariel shut her eyes, and listened to the lapping waves moving up and down the shore, until her breathing matched the timing of them._

_Completely content, she smiled lightly at the defining moment in her life. _

_It had been mid morning when she had pulled the fair haired, blue-eyed youth to shore after the disastrous ship-wreak that took half of his crew's lives. Ariel remembered the smoking scattered piles of debris, the thick clouds of endless smoke that made her eyes constantly tear, the droplets rolling down her cheeks. She had disappeared not a moment later as she heard faded voices growing stronger the closer that they came. _

_Ariel willed herself out of the past, and shook her head a little getting rid of the dazed feeling that enveloped her. Slowly but sadly she touched the base of her throat. Even now Ursula's taunting voice crept inside her head reminding her how careless she had truly been. _

"_I can help you, my dear sweet child." _

"_How can you help me?" She had asked in return. _

"_To reunite you with that handsome prince of yours. How else could I possibly help?" The sea witch countered._

_Ariel shook her head. "It sounds too good to be real." She finally said. _

"_Bah," Ursula shook off the girl's doubt. "I can give you that and more if you wish…for a price." _

_Ariel sighed, looking at Ursula. "What price?" _

"_Simple. I give you the night of your life; give you the time you need to impress your dear sweet prince. IF by the off chance that he does harbor long forgotten feelings for you by the end of the night, I'll let you be with him forever. Fail to deliver and your whole world will start to diminish in front of you and there will be nothing you can do about it." _

_That last night when Ariel had seen him, Prince Eric had asked her if she would like to go with him so they could see the world together. He remembered her face, told her that he had dreamed of her since that fateful day. But she had to play it cool so that he wouldn't know it was her. Prince Eric had pieced together that he was being unfair by pressuring her and therefore he apologized quickly, bringing a small smile to her face. _

_After that she had fled when news of the evil witch being close was spread through the room, clearly wanting her side of Ariel's promise met and not forgotten. _

_Around sunrise the next morning, Ariel had gone to meet him as promised. She had seen him waiting for her. A huge smile appeared of her face, but when she went to call his name, Ariel was met with a dead quietness that chilled her to the bone. _

_Shaking out of her second daze, Ariel was aware of her surroundings starting to shift slightly. Why she didn't begin to even understand. She was stuck here forever, under the sea witch's orders. Ursula had never been clearer with her than she was that night. All Ariel knew was that it had been nearly almost 30 years since she had first been trapped and all alone. Something must have happened if things had changed so quickly and drastically, if the sea witch had gone back on her word. _

_Either way it felt nice to be free._

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Emma said, as they came to the entrance to the cave, still annoyed over the fact that Regina had left them.

"Well don't kill the messenger, love."

Emma stared at Hook and he stared back at her with the same leveled look.

"This is what Pan wants, and what he wants he usually gets. He wants us to rescue him." Hook replied.

Emma turned to Snow and Charming before they gave her a brief nod of confirmation.

~…~

Once in the entrance to the cave, all four of them traipsed through the endless, dark tunnels, turning every which way as if Pan meant to throw them off the trail.

Not long after they got their bearings and came through an archway, coming face to face with an open chasm.

Emma stopped in her tracks and looked on, her breathing spiking as she caught sight of a cage on the pillar. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Are you alright, Swan?"

She looked over at Hook. "Yeah, I'm fine. How does this work?"

"I don't know the particulars, only what I've been told. But we spill our secrets, it doesn't matter how big or small," he stopped and looked at all of them, staring at Emma the longest. "Just know our secrets are meant to destroy us. So no holding back, they have to be true."

Hook turned back to the open space in front of him for a moment. A second later he turned back to the group.

"I kissed Emma."

Everything was quiet for a second. It was as if a ticking clock were counting down the minutes before a bomb was set to go off. "You did what?" Charming exploded, Snow reached for his arm.

Emma looked at Hook confused. "It's okay." She said towards her parents, turning to Hook. "Mary Margaret already knows. But it was just a kiss, how is that your secret?"

He stared back at her levelly, and Hook swallowed, looking down before he finally spoke. "It's not. It's what the kiss exposed. I never thought I'd be capable of letting go, of my first love, of my Milah. To believe that I could find someone else, that is…until I met you." He finished meeting her eyes.

Emma looked at him, rarely blinking. Just staring for a moment, as the ground gave way underneath them. And a piece of rock shot out the side of the pillar.

Emma's body froze and she could barely move. Even after Snow and Charming spoke she still hadn't moved. Chills ran down her spine as she tried to steady her breathing.

She walked toward the bridge and turned to look behind her. She met Hook's eyes one last time and he nodded to her silently communicating that it was okay to go.

She stood on the pathway a second longer before rushing to the other side. Emma looked at the cage, kneeling down in front of it.

"Emma."

She just sat there, unable to speak. Emma shut her eyes. _Here we go. _

Neal watched her carefully.

"You have to know, I love you and will probably never stop loving you" she started. "But as soon as I had heard you were alive, I couldn't believe it at first. I still don't believe it. Once I got told I thought that it must have been a joke and someone was playing me. And the truth is I wish you were dead. Because knowing that you are alive, everything from the past and what happened between us is just going to be eating away at me and that alone is too painful. And I can't have that. Not now." Emma finished finally looking up at Neal, tears stinging behind her eyes.

As soon as the cage gave way, he crawled out; wrapping his arms around Emma and from where he stood Hook watched them with a heavy-hearted gaze.

~…~

They came out of the cave twenty minutes later. As everyone walked ahead Neal grabbed hold of Emma's arm, turning her towards him.

"I have to talk to you."

Emma swallowed, dreading what he was going to say. "I already told you, what I had to say. It's done."

"I know that." Neal looked over her shoulder, towards the trees. "But I have a secret too."

Emma sighed, opening her mouth to speak, but Neal beat her to the punch.

"I know I hurt you in the past Emma, and I know it's hard for you, having me here now. I know you'll never forgive me, but the truth is I'll never stop fighting for you."

Emma shook her head as he spoke, completely torn that he added to the weight that was just lifted off her shoulder. The only way she was going to ever move on was if she got her closure. And she was too tired to actually feel true annoyance towards him. But deep inside it upset her to the core that he would put that out there, now after what she had just told him inside.

"I am not doing this now." Her voice was half a whisper and half tight, because her throat was closing around her words. She turned away from him about to head to the others. But she stopped mid step, looking ahead of her and watched as Hook's sad blue eyes bore right into her grey ones. He had to force himself to look away, "Hook-…" The name died on her lips as he disappeared. Fuming she turned back towards Neal.

"YOU KNEW HE WAS THERE! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT IF YOU KNEW THAT?"

"I saw you hesitate on the bridge, and you turned towards him."

Emma swallowed, trying to control her breathing. "You want to know why I did that, do you want to know why I stopped for one second." She stepped closer to him. Not breaking eye contact with him. "I did it because I was scared." Emma said between her teeth.

She stepped away from him then and Neal reached out to grab her arm. "Emma."

Emma tore away from his hold. "Don't." She warned, storming away.

* * *

"Why are we out here, dearie?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"You'll find out in a moment." Regina replied with a smirk, picking up a vacant shell.

Rumplestiltskin looked at the Queen with a blank expression. "And what are you planning on doing with that? I already tried calling for a squid."

Regina sighed in annoyance. "Well I'm not planning on ordering any calamari, if that's what you think." She looked up at the imp. "You ask too many questions."

"And you are clearly wasting my time. And you know what happens if you waste my time."

Regina rolled her eyes, stepping towards the shoreline and brought the shell to her lips. Rumplestiltskin came to stand by her.

"Well?" He said with impatience.

"Wait for it, it should be anytime now."

"And if this mysterious solution doesn't help us?"

"Oh she will, we have a history."

A moment later a patch of red bobbed on top of the water.

"Ah Ariel," Regina said, none to kindly.

Silence dragged on, she rolled her eyes. "Oh right I forgot." Regina said, waving her hand.

"It was you?" Ariel asked.

Regina looked on in confusion. "Yes, how do you feel about a little trip? We need something to take Pan down."

"And if I don't help?"

"Oh I'm pretty sure you would want to, if you knew your Prince Eric was where I was sending you."

Ariel swallowed, playing with the idea of how nice it would be to see him again. "What is this place you speak of?"

Regina turned to Rumplestiltskin and they shared a similar look.

"Storybrooke."

_AN: I know, I'm evil but I'm pretty sure now that Neal has said that he won't stop fighting for Emma that next week he's going to be kinda of a dick towards her and just push things on her even though she doesn't want to relive the past and wants to move on, and I believe Hook is going to notice judging by the promotional pictures from the new episode. _

_Be warned my Neal will be slightly different and I will make him an ass where I see fit. Even if he isn't shown as such in the show. He has his moments but then he's just like kind of impossible to tolerate. But enough of him, who else thought Eric and Ariel were absolute cuties cause I did and I was literally over satisfied with how well their episode was. It was full of reference galore and that made me SO happy. _

_Also reviews would be great. :) _


	7. Darkness Descends

_AN: Sorry this is updated so close to the next ep, to be honest every time I went to update it I was really lazy, and in the middle of it all I randomly decided to work on re-tagging all my tumblr posts, I planned on having this up yesterday and I had everything all planned out but I got a headache and earlier on this week I was not feeling the greatest. So apologies for that, I focused a lot on this chapter mainly with the whole Hook/Emma/Neal moments but I basically I just went to town with their bit adding a few of my own ideas here and there, along with cutting some things out. So I'm thinking most of this chapter is my own words and not the show dialogue , but I also managed to get what was happening on the other side of this as well. I apologize in advance if there are any stray typos that got away from me. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to ABC, the only thing I really change is the dialogue._

_Characters used/and or mentioned: Belle, Ariel, Rumplestiltskin, Pan, Regina, Prince Eric, the hipster Darlings, Wendy, Greg and Tamara, Charming, Snow, Emma, Hook, Neal and Henry._

_~7~_

_**Darkness Descends**_

"So why'd they send you anyway?" Belle asked, turning to face the red head.

Ariel sighed, "Rumplestiltskin told me, that he had something that they could use to stop Pan. Do you know what he was talking about?"

Belle looked around the tiny shop. "It's been five days since they left. It feels like a life time."

Ariel studied Belle for a moment. "Don't I know the feeling, if I succeed in finding this mysterious item that Regina and him need I get to have Eric back."

Belle looked at the girl out of the corner of her eye. "He must be someone real special then, does he know that you're a mermaid?"

Ariel shook her head. "No, thankfully it never got mentioned, but he was unconscious when I saved him so he never saw me."

Belle's eyes kept roaming around the tiny space. Stopping at the small cabinet on the wall, she nodded her head toward it. "Rumple usually keeps his odd assortments tucked away in this cabinet. I'm sure what you need is in here."

She rummaged around before pulling out a small box. "I don't believe it."

Ariel looked at her confused. "What is that?"

"It's Pandora's Box, it's known to be home of the darkest evil imaginable."

"And what pray tell would you need with that?"

Both girls whirled around at the same time, facing the intruders.

"Who are you?" Belle asked.

"That is neither here nor there. But we'll be taking that now." Michael replied, gesturing to the box in Belle's hand.

Her grip held onto it tighter. "Why?" She asked.

"We are under strict orders to tell him what we find out." John explained. "To be honest we don't care about the magic."

"Yes, but if you take this everyone we know will die." Belle reasoned.

"Doesn't matter the last two he had hired, failed miserably to deliver. And we intend to hold to our end of the bargain. If we do succeed, he'll give us what we want in return for our troubles."

"Don't you see everything is a game to him? What happened to the others will happen to you too. You're both just pawns."

Michael opened his mouth slightly to say something and John gave him a warning look.

Belle took five minutes to compose herself. "Now, if we succeed in stopping Pan, everything will go back to normal. And you will finally have what you want."

Both men looked at each other, considering. "Who is he keeping you from?" Belle asked again.

"Our sister, he's had her for over a century." John said.

"What's her name?" Ariel asked.

"Wendy. Wendy Darling." Michael replied.

~…~

"So if we're going to go through with this we need to head out now." Emma said, turning to Neal.

Charming perked up at that. "Just give me a second and I'll join you."

Emma shook her head. "Not, not a good idea, not this time." She looked over at Snow lurking by the trees. "You have… things to sort out."

Hook cleared his throat and spoke up. "If you're worried about her safety I'll go as well."

Charming looked at him, his mouth in a thin line. Emma sighed, her eyes wide as she studied Hook.

"It's best if you have another experienced veteran of the Island." He reasoned.

Emma looked slowly towards Neal. "Is that all right with you?"

Neal looked around him absentmindedly. "Whatever. It's fine by me, mate." He mumbled.

When they broke away to leave Hook just managed to grab Neal by the sleeve of his shirt.

"What?"

"I want to talk to you." Was all he said.

~…~

"So wait," Emma said suddenly. "You're saying you managed to avoid Creepy Hollow?"

Hook sighed. "Yes that's what I'm saying but right now we have no choice but to head to the Dark Hollow, and even though I hate the idea it's going to be one step closer to getting us off this bloody island."

Neal looked between the two of them, not saying a word.

"Do I have anything I should worry about?" Emma replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

Hook looked over her shoulder towards Neal. "Just…be careful Emma, and be quick about catching the shadow."

"We're going to need something to cut through the vines."

Emma reached behind her for the cutlass Hook gave her.

Neal turned to her. "Wait, that's mine. How'd you get it?"

"Hook gave it to me when we got here."

Neal looked puzzled. "I didn't know you were sentimental."

Hook rolled his eyes. "I just thought she would like something to remember you by."

"Well I find that hard to believe. " Neal said, walking ahead of them.

"What was that about?" Emma looked at Hook, mass confusion on her face, as she held her had out stopping him in his tracks.

"Nothing, we had a talk earlier, that's all." Hook said, dead pan.

Emma crossed her arms. "I'm sure that's the case."

"If you must know I told him what happened while we were looking for him. Surprise, surprise he didn't know."

"Well why did you assume he did?" Emma countered.

"Because I thought it would have meant something."

Emma sighed. "Look I know about your chat with Pan and I know you could have taken whatever deal he offered you."

"It was a test, Emma. He wanted to see if I'd choose that over helping a friend."

"So you chose your friend?"

"Aside the fact that we happen to be vying for the same woman? Yes." He replied, "Does that surprise you?"

"Well you are a pirate," she looked at him, with a level gaze. "Don't even answer a question with another question." Emma said.

"That I am" he said, replying to her first comment. "But, look at it this way, love. We need to get a move on, and you're going to have to choose one of us eventually and deep down you know that Emma, because neither of us is going to back down."

* * *

Once they entered the dark, gloomy area Emma felt as if her spine would crack over how much her body was shaking; she swallowed against the lump in her throat. But even that couldn't mask the growing fear she felt.

Hook turned to quickly look at her. "Are you all right, Swan?"

"Yeah, let's just get this over with."

The ground crunched loudly with every step they took before reaching the center of the hollow, the air around them was hot and muggy and no breeze blew about the overly dead, moss covered trees. And stretching across the sky was the deepest colour of red. _So red that if you cut your wrist, it would bleed the same shade, maybe even darker._ Emma said to herself.

"Okay, where is your bloody useful coconut?"

"I already set it down." Neal replied.

"Well then give that thing here then," he said indicating the lighter. "So I can light it."

"No, I almost got it relax." Neal said, flicking his thumb over the starter.

Emma and Hook stood on either side of him. Emma could see that she was losing his patience.

After five tries it didn't light.

"See it's bloody defective."

"We're wasting time." Emma replied.

Hook reached for the lighter. Neal stepped away.

"You're going to play this game, really?"

"Now is not the time to impress Emma."

Hook laughed. "You think that's what this is, what I'm trying to do? You heard her we are running out of time. Now give me the lighter. I have one hand and I could do better than that." He replied, grabbing for it.

"Right, you're going to light it. Now that's something I'd like to see."

Hook, now annoyed, grabbed the piece of rusted metal from his hand. After about ten tries it still didn't light.

"Harder then it looks isn't it."

"Shut up," Hook said looking up. "You breathed so the flame went out."

Emma was pacing back and forth, trying not to crack. "You guys are being ridiculous."

"Right then since you couldn't light it I'll be taking that back now."

"Over my dead body," both men got into a tussle at that moment. "Give…it…to…me" Hook said, between breaths.

Neal ducked under Hook's arm grabbing at it, and tossed it towards one of the trees.

"Oh that's very mature of you. What are you going to do no-"

Hook was cut off as a gust of wind threw him against the tree. Emma's eyes went wide and without meaning too, yelled out his name in a terrified breath. "HOOK!"

Behind her Neal was knocked against another tree and too caught up in what was happening ignored his warning to escape. Instead she nuzzled up against a dead tree stump away from the shadows swarming around them. She looked up, keeping her focus on Hook, the coconut still unlit in her hands.

She watched as the shadow started ripping his from Hook's body, slowly. She panicked only slightly even though inside she was continually terrified to no end. But she placed all her focus, her eyes shut as she concentrated, on the coconut in her hand. Her unoccupied hand shaking as she held it on its side.

Slowly but surely she remembered what Rumplestiltskin told her long ago. Back when they had to cast a protection barrier around his shop.

_Stop thinking! Conjuring magic isn't an intellectual endeavor, its __**emotion**__. You must ask yourself, __**why**__ am I doing this? __**Who**__ am I protecting? __**FEEL**__ it. _

Emma sucked in a huge breath and with all of the focus she could muster heat blew about her face as she flicked her wrist the way Regina had tough her only days before. After it was lit the two shadows scattered and both Hook and Neal fell from where they had been pinned previously. The last shadow being sucked into a void, forever trapped as she snapped the lid of the coconut closed.

She watched as Hook rose to his feet clutching at his side.

"Are you all right?" She asked out of habit.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He breathed.

Neal crawled to them just then. "I didn't know you had been learning magic. Who'd you learn from?"

Emma looked down at the coconut in her hands. "Regina, I guess."

Off to the side Hook stared at Emma, trying to figure out her motives and the truth. He had been watching her over the last few days, and sure Regina taught her but what she had done, she had to look back at the past. To something she was told before all of this.

~…~

"Emma, will you just wait?" Both Neal and Hook asked in unison.

Emma turned on them, rage simmering at their stupidity.

"Why should I listen to either of you? Because of your idiotic stunt you pulled you almost lost our chance to capture the shadow, just because you fought over a stupid lighter."

"Well it wasn't the lighter we were fighting over I can assure you, love." Hook replied.

Emma sighed. "Okay, lets get this straight right now, because the last thing on my mind right now is who I need to choose. The only choice I need to make right now is what the best way to get Henry back is."

"And you will." Hook said.

Emma focused her attention to him. "You think so?" She asked as Neal drifted away, walking ahead of them.

"Well I have yet to see you fail." Hook replied. He looked over her shoulder then. "I know you lied to Neal, you learned magic before learning from Regina, who else taught you?" He watched her gaze, his eyes boring right into hers. "Emma what you did it had more to do with just mere focus, you thought back to something someone else told you. And I want to know who."

"You really want to know? Fine, I also learned a thing or two from Rumplestiltskin, I just didn't mention it because of Neal, if he had found out….well who knows what he'd do?" She met his eyes. "Any other questions or statements you have I don't have time for." She stated quickly, turning away.

He grabbed her arm, immediately stopping her in her tracks. "Well I have all the time in the world," he countered.

Emma sighed, facing him. "Why are you really pushing this?"

He leaned closer to her, even though there was no one in sight or earshot of their conversation.

"I may be a pirate, Swan. But I'm also a man who believes in good form." Emma watched him closely, as he continued with nervous confidence. "So when I win your heart, Emma, and I will win it. It won't be because of any trickery, it'll be because you want me."

_AN: Like I said up top I am so very sorry that I held this update up until the last possible second but its up now and I hope you enjoyed what I played around with (as you can tell I had fun with the whole moment between Hook and Neal fighting over the lighter, but can you really blame me it was probably my favourite, well aside from what Hook told Emma at the end there). And if you really want to you can leave a review or two, but its up to you. _

_I'll make sure the next update isn't as long in the wait process, TTFN :) _


End file.
